I want the world to see, what you mean to me
by kittycatwilde
Summary: AU story where Ryder is famous, and meets Kitty, who is working in a fast food restaurant. It's based around the idea for the Disney film, Starstruck. Alternating POVs. Rated K /T for some language and I can't see it rated any differently for future chapters. Please review, it means a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been completely stuck for inspiration for a while now. I've wanted to write some fan fic but I've had no ideas on where to go or how to start. So I was watching YouTube clips earlier and got this idea. It's based around the premise of the Disney film, Starstruck. An AU multi-chapter story, where Ryder is famous, and meets Kitty, perhaps the only girl who isn't throwing themselves at his feet. Written from alternating points of view.**

**P.S: **_**To a certain friend who will be reading this, you know who you are… I can feel you judging me through the screen already. **_

_Kitty's POV:_

"Kitty, would you please go clean the tables out front?" My boss barked at me. I hated working in a fast food restaurant but it was a way to pay the bills whilst I was at college. It was frustrating and I was in an incredibly grumpy mood today. It had been a long day and I had essays to do when I got back to campus, so I wasn't expecting to get much sleep before a long day of lectures tomorrow. I did as my boss had told me to, and was cleaning off the tables when a large group of people walked through the door. They all looked fairly young, and were all joking around. Although it wasn't their fault, they were pissing me off already. Why couldn't I be out having a laugh with my friends? Oh right, because I was stuck here cleaning up other people's shit.

"Excuse me but I want this table." I heard a voice speak over the babble of the group. I realized it was speaking to me.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I want this table" The voice belonged to a girl, probably not much older than me who was staring me down intently.

"Well… I'm cleaning this table. Pick another one." I snapped back.

"I don't want another one, I want this one. Do you even know who I am?!" came the retort.

"A total bitch, that's who, or rather what you are" I muttered under my breath. Although I have to admit, I was intrigued by whom she thought she was.

"Hey, come on Lucy, let's just sit somewhere else." A male voice interjected. I looked up to see a guy who was about the same age as me, tugging on her arm. He smiled at me apologetically. The girl scowled at him but allowed herself to be pulled away to a different table. I saw my manager gesturing at me to come over, so I put away the cleaning stuff and went to see what she wanted.

"Kitty, you have to be _nice _to customers, it's what'll keep you in your job. Now, please can you man the tills whilst Ellie takes a break." I frowned at her but did as I was told. It was a quiet shift, so there was only the need for one till to be open and lucky old me had that job.

I used my time standing behind the till to observe the large group that had come in, including the whiny girl. I made eye contact with the boy who had pulled her away, a few times, he looked reflective, like he was really thinking something through. The girl was engrossed in a conversation with two other girls which found them screaming "Oh my god" every ten minutes or so. Okay, I'm probably judging them too soon, but that's just what I do. I judge people, and push them away in an attempt not to get hurt again. I'd been burned by too many people, so when I moved to college, I was determined to be a new, improved me.

I saw the boy from earlier get up out of his seat and walk towards me.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Can I have some fries and a chocolate milkshake please?"

"Sure, coming right up" I punched the order into the till.

"Also I was wondering if you had a name?" I looked up as he flashed a coy smile at me.

"I do have a name."

"Well… what is it?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You're just some stranger I just met."

"Awh, come on. I'm normal, I swear!"

"Okay… it's Lara Croft." He raised his eyebrows at my sarcastic comment. I had intended it to be cleverer than it came across. Tiredness was kicking in and I couldn't be bothered to try and come up with any wittier banter.

"Well Lara, my name is Indiana Jones" I shook my head at his attempt at a witty comeback.

"Here's your order" I said bluntly as I handed him his food.

"What time do you finish work? I think you should come hang out with us… well me mainly but us" He gestured to the rest of the group.

"No thanks." I must have pulled a face because his smile dropped almost immediately.

"Oh… well. See you" He looked slightly forlorn as he started to walk back to his table. Seeing as there was no-one else ordering, I turned away and just missed seeing some girls rush up to him and ask for his autograph, and also to miss seeing him turn and look wistfully in my direction, for he was _the _Ryder Lynn and I'd had absolutely no idea, and still didn't.


	2. R: When I saw her

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, they're much appreciated. Keep 'em coming. I won't recap every chapter but I feel like since it's their first meeting, I'll go over Ryder's POV for the last chapter, as well as writing a bit more. **

_Ryder's POV_

It had been a long day and I really wasn't in a great mood. Everything and everyone was annoying me once again. I hated being famous sometimes. I was surrounded by people who just say yes to everything I ask, it was incredibly frustrating. It was extremely rare to find someone honest in the celebrity world.

I'd become famous through YouTube and videos of me singing. It has become a bit of a cliché way to the top but nevertheless, that is what had happened to me. My friends had uploaded a video of me drunkenly singing karaoke at a friend's 17th birthday and it spiraled from there. Okay, I shouldn't have been drinking but it was just a bit of harmless fun. That was now three years ago, I had reached my twentieth birthday and hit the big time. I got invited to most of the top parties, I had performed on some of the world's biggest stages, played festival after festival but I was bored, and lonely. It's hard to meet people on the road, especially if you're so well known. People will do anything just to get their fifteen minutes of fame. Hell, many people even made up stories about being with me just so they could sell them to the papers. I technically had a girlfriend but it was all a showmance with a singer from another band, for publicity. Lucy was the lead vocalist of Database. They were a indie-pop style band who had supported me on the tour.

We had just finished one of our tours, and were finally heading home when we decided to make a stop at a fast food restaurant outside Lima, Ohio. It wasn't far from where I lived but the need for food was growing and the break from travelling was well welcomed. We all piled off the tour bus and into the local fast food outlet. I was making my way over to a free table when I could hear Lucy arguing with someone. This wasn't unusual; she was petty and liked to get her own way. I turned round to see her arguing with one of the restaurant workers over a table. Surprisingly, the girl cleaning the table wasn't backing down. She was arguing back and Lucy was getting more and more agitated. I loved it when Lucy didn't get her own way, it knocked her ego down a few pegs. I decided to go rescue the girl from any more catty barbs that Lucy was going to throw her way. I grabbed Lucy's arm and started to drag her away. I smiled at the girl cleaning the table, but she just rolled her eyes before being summoned by her manager. I hope she didn't get in trouble for being rude to Lucy; it was just what Lucy needed.

"Play nice." I hissed in Lucy's ear as I returned to our table and released my grip on her arm. She simply glared at me before flouncing off to sit with her band mates to gossip about everyone else. I sighed and sat down on the end of the table by myself. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. My eyes glanced around the restaurant before settling on the girl who had been cleaning the tables. She was now standing behind the tills watching our group. She was incredibly pretty, even without make-up. She had blonde hair scraped back into a ponytail and soft hazel eyes. I decide to go and talk to her so make my way over to order some food.

"Do you have a name?" I find myself asking.

"I do have a name." She shot back.

"Well… what is it?"

"I don't want to tell you." Wow, she was stubborn.

"Why not?"

"You're some stranger I just met." That's when it hit me. She didn't know who I was. This just made her more attractive to me. Damn it.

"Awh come on, I'm normal, I swear!" Okay I'm normal underneath all the fame stuff but she didn't have to know this. I was enjoying a normal, well normal-ish conversation for once.

"Okay… it's Lara Croft." I raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed and I could tell that wasn't how it was meant to sound. I played along though.

"Well I'm Indiana Jones then" She shook her head at my comeback. I was shattered from being on the road and my banter skills had suffered from the predominantly superficial conversations of Lucy and her band mates.

She handed me my food with some blunt comment attached.

"What time do you finish work? You should come hang out with us, well mainly me but us…." I already knew the answer but I took a shot in the dark anyway.

"No thanks." She frowned and I felt my face fall with disappointment.

"Oh… well. See you" I turned back towards my table, as much as I liked someone who had actually bothered to say no, the sting of rejection still hurt. I was accosted on the way back to my table by several excitable girls. Pretty sure they would say yes to anything I asked them to do, but I wanted someone who challenged me and didn't make things easy. I turned to see if "Lara" had realized I was famous yet, but she'd turned her back and was cleaning one of the drinks machines. I signed the autographs for the girls and went to take my seat at the table. I sat in silence and sulked at my misfortune and "Lara's" stubbornness.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning in my own bed, which is possibly one of the best feelings in the whole world when you've been away from home for a long time. As the song goes _you only hate the road when you're missing home. _My parents had gone on a cruise so I was at home by myself for the day. I had a few friends here in Ohio but they were mostly busy today with college or work. I texted a few of them to see if they wanted to do anything this afternoon before I crashed onto the couch to watch some trash television and do absolutely nothing.

My phone buzzed as I made myself lunch from the bare contents of the fridge. I really needed to go food shopping. I picked up my phone and glanced down. Great, one of my friends was free to hang out this afternoon. He was at college but his classes had finished for the day. I texted back that I'd meet him on campus in an hour and went to shower.

After showering and dressing, I picked up the keys to my truck and started my journey to campus. My truck was old and battered but it helped me keep a low profile and I loved the character it seemed to have. I had pulled on a beanie hat and found some dark sunglasses to try and remain unnoticed. Most of the time it was fine, everyone just assumed I was just another hung over student shuffling around campus. After about ten minutes, I pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of my car. I found my way to my friend's dorm and we agreed to go get some food off campus. We were walking back to my car when I saw her. It was "Lara" from the restaurant yesterday. She was even more stunning when she had her hair down and loose, it was slightly wavy and framed her face perfectly. She had a little make-up on but looked completely natural. She was sat on a bench by herself with her head stuck in a book. She looked up to find me staring back at her intensely. She looked slightly confused before returning to her book. I took off my sunglasses and tried to mentally prepare myself to go and talk to her. That turned out to be a mistake, as several girls recognized me without the sunglasses and rushed over to surround me. I pushed my way through them to see that "Lara" had disappeared and was no-where to be seen.

"What was all that about?" My friend Jake asked me. I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing. I just really want to know that blonde girl" I kicked at a stone out of frustration. We had finally gotten rid of all the fans that had surrounded me. I put my sunglasses back on and climbed into my truck as I thought to myself, it was going to be hard to forget about her.


	3. K: You don't know me

**A/N: Thanks for the all the reviews people! This story is a lot more fun to write than I originally thought it'd be. I will try and update quite frequently but sometimes life gets in the way. I'm not going anywhere though **

_Kitty's POV:_

My classes for the day had gone so slowly, partly because I was so tired and just wanted to go back to bed. I'd had a ten-minute break between my classes so was sat outside in the sunshine reading my book. I had looked up and noticed a boy staring at me. He seemed familiar, that's when it hit me. It was "Indiana" from work last night. I immediately went back to reading my book, but he had clearly seen me sitting here. I continued to sit there for a few moments when I heard a few excited girls squealing. I looked up to see them rushing over to "Indiana", who just looked annoyed at having to deal with them. I wonder what that was about… I mean even the college jocks weren't that popular, although I have to admit, "Indiana" was very good looking. He was tall; probably around 6'1" or so, he was reasonably muscular; he had a mop of brown hair and brown eyes to match. Okay I admit it, I had checked him out whilst I was working on the tills yesterday. Then I remembered that I was only on a ten-minute break, crap. I looked at my watch; I had two minutes to get to my class. I grabbed my stuff and ran, not looking back to see "Indiana" pushing his way through the girls to try and talk to me again. Maybe I should have gone to hang out with him the other day, he seemed nice enough and now he was stuck in my head, grrrr.

xxxxxxxx

The rest of the day had flown past and I was now stuck back at work for a second evening in a row. It was a quiet shift, which allowed my mind to wander. I kept thinking about "Indiana", the essays I needed to write, "Indiana", what I was going to do when I got home, oh and "Indiana". He was still stuck in my damn head, maybe it was the way he had frozen when he saw me earlier. Luckily I only had ten minutes to go before the end of my shift before I could go home and relax in front of the TV and then go to bed.

My shift soon finished and I started to walk home, it was about a fifteen-minute walk that would usually be quite enjoyable in the peace and quiet of night, but it was pouring with rain, and I had forgotten my umbrella. The streets were quiet, with just the occasional car passing me. An old, red battered truck had just driven past when I noticed it turning round behind me. I felt worried as it drove towards me, slowing down as it got closer. Oh god, this was how I was going to die, I was going to be kidnapped by some weirdo in a red truck. The window wound down…

"Hey Croft. Is Lara too tough for an umbrella?" I spun round to see "Indiana" grinning at me. I started stuttering before he cut over me again.

"Want a lift?" I nodded as he gestured for me to climb into the truck. Okay so he still might be a murdering lunatic, but he had a special charm that hit me whenever he smiled.

"Where to?"

"Campus. I saw you there yesterday, are you a student?" I asked him, as I wrung out my soaked hair. I looked an absolute state but at least I was drying out now.

"Yes… sure." It was a strange answer he gave as there was a lot of hesitancy but I didn't push it any further, I did want the lift home after all. After a moment or two of silence, he started grinning.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… okay, it's just that Indiana Jones had to rescue Lara Croft. It shows he's the stronger out of the two. Just like the Indiana Jones films are better than the Lara Croft films." I raised my eyebrows at him and couldn't help but let a smile escape.

"Absolutely not. Lara Croft is a strong, independent woman. This is just a temporary moment of weakness involving some rain. I'm sure Indiana's fling with Marion Ravenwood got him into a lot of trouble, besides having to save her from the Nazis. You'd never have to do that with Lara." I laughed at the stunned look he was giving me.

"I didn't expect you to be the sort of girl who was into action movies and that stuff."

"You don't know me at all." I snapped back, with more malice than I'd meant to. I hated people assuming that they knew me. It'd led to so many problems in the past. He continued grinning though.

"What are you smiling at now?"

"Well I'm not used to people being mean or rude to me, it makes a nice change." My mind flashed back to the girls surrounding him on campus yesterday, he must be majorly popular or something.

"You're right though, I don't know you. But I'd like to. How about what's your real name? I'm a bit bored of this Lara/Indiana joke." He continued.

"I suppose that's a fair request. I'm Kitty." I replied.

"Kitty… that's a nice name. I'm Ryder." I nodded as I took this new information in. The name suited him; he looked like a Ryder. We pulled up at a red stoplight, and he took the opportunity to turn the radio on. I grimaced as a One Direction song came on. He laughed at my expression before starting to sing along with the second verse.

"_Baby don't you know you got what I need, looking so good from your head to your feet… I just want to show you off to all of my friends, making them drool from their chinny-chin-chins. Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight." _I stabbed at the button to change the channel.

"Hey!" He fake pouted.

"I can't believe you know the words. I would have thought you had better taste than One Direction." I shot back.

"I have incredible taste, thank you very much."

"I'm not too sure about that, but you do have a very nice voice."

"Thanks." He grinned at me, finding the compliment amusing for some reason.

It wasn't too long before we pulled into the campus parking lot.

"Do you want to hang out?" I asked nervously. I was putting myself out here, this was something I never did but he made me feel so safe. He was now nervously eyeing up a group of girls who were stood by the doors.

"I'm… I'm not sure that's a good idea. I can't be seen here and there's somewhere I have to be." He stuttered.

"No, I expect you mean you can't be seen with me. I see how it is, Mr Popular doesn't want his reputation ruined by some nobody."

"NO! Kitty, that's not how it is!" He pleaded with me.

"Nope, save your breath for someone who will give a damn." I jumped out of the truck, slammed the door and stormed off towards my dorm. I looked back to see him staring at me, I gave a sarcastic wave before turning the corner out of sight. I heard the truck splutter as it started and the engine coughed as the sound got fainter as he drove away again.


	4. R: I was desperate to get away

_Ryder's POV:_

I felt terrible as I pulled out of the campus parking lot. Kitty was clearly upset and I was going to go after her but I genuinely had somewhere I was supposed to be. Plus I needed to work out what I as going to say to her and how to tell her that I'm famous. I also had said I couldn't be seen at the campus but that wasn't because of her but because I didn't want to be recognized, that would ruin the whole thing I had going with Kitty. Of course she'd find out who I was at some point, but having someone who had no clue that I was famous was so refreshing and exciting for me. It had been a great stroke of luck for me that I had met her again. I had just dropped Alex back after our afternoon and evening of fun, and was driving to a party that was being hosted in my honour when I'd seen a small figure battling the rain whilst walking alone. I'd almost crashed the truck when I realized it was "Lara", and had turned around immediately. There was no way she was getting away from me again. Luckily she was soaked and welcomed a lift, although she did look slightly nervous. We'd joked about action movies and she'd even snapped at me when I made a comment about her and action movies. I could tell she didn't mean the comment in a mean way and regretted it's tone but it didn't bother me, it was nice to have someone who wasn't a sycophant around.

I pulled into my driveway, as the party just had to be at our house. My parents had organized for a party planner to come and decorate and she'd clearly come in whilst I'd been out with Alex all afternoon. There were fairy lights strung up and Lucy's band was playing music for the guests who had gathered. I was grabbed by Karen, who hissed at me for being late before she started introducing me to people. Karen was sort of like an assistant manager to me. My parents were my actual managers but Karen was like their right hand man, or woman, whatever. I hated these parties with a passion. They were just so bitchy and hate filled whilst pretending to be nice social gatherings. It was really all about business and showing off/bragging about your latest achievements. I hated this superficial side to fame; in fact I hated most aspects of fame. It was just an unfortunate byproduct of wanting to make music and being a young male in the music industry. I felt someone squeeze my arm, and turned to see Lucy standing in front of me.

"Hey, there you are." She gave me a sickly sweet smile before looping her arm through mine and engaging in conversation with the record label rep I had been talking to. Her band's set had finished and a DJ had taken over, so she'd come to get some publicity off the back of my name. We mingled like this for a short time, before I excused myself and snuck off to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. I wasn't in the mood for one of these parties, not that I ever was, but I couldn't get Kitty off my mind and Lucy was annoying me more than ever. I found a guitar in the cupboard, there were tons of them lying around this house. I started to strum before I found myself starting to write a new song there and then.

"_Just know that… I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel so small" _I'm not sure I was even processing the words that I was singing, they just flowed out of my mouth.

"_Our story, is just starting so let the truth break down these barriers." _Okay that sucked, I'd have to work on it a bit more.

"_You say what no-one else will say… you're what I need." _I looked up to see Lucy staring at me.

"Who the hell were you singing about?!" Oh god, she'd heard the song.

"… No-one" I glanced down, she could probably tell I was lying but I didn't really care.

"You're damn right, it's about no-one. Also where the hell have you been? You're meant to be introducing me to important people! It's our deal." She snapped.

"It's not our deal, it's yours and my parents' deal." She ignored my comment and carried on in her own little world, standard Lucy.

"I mean music sensation and heart throb Ryder Lynn and the sweet, angelically voiced Lucy Palmer. We'll be one of the those great power couples like Brad and Angelina or Demi and Ashton."

"Brad and Jen were better, and Ashton found Mila." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed before getting up as there was no way Lucy was leaving without me.

We went and mingled with the rest of the party guests, with Lucy repeatedly telling me off for talking about sport whenever I could, and not talking about her, or her band. I'm pretty sure it was the former. She held onto my hand as tightly as she could, knowing that if she loosened her grip, I'd pull my hand away and stick it in my pocket.

One o'clock soon arrived and I was desperate to get away from Lucy and the rest of the party again. I saw my opportunity as a girl approached Lucy and asked for an autograph. She let go of my hand to grab the pen and I slid away from her side. I bee-lined across the party towards the stairs to my room. I pretended to be talking to a group of people when I noticed Karen watching me. She soon turned around and I ran up the stairs and into my room. Luckily I could lock my door from the inside; I slid the chain across and crashed onto my bed. Thank god. I lay on my bed and started to try and think of ideas and ways in which to meet Kitty again, and soon drifted off to sleep to the buzzing sounds from the party downstairs.


	5. K: that's the drink talking

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with this story! I have some exciting ideas for upcoming chapters so please keep reading! I've planned out a few chapters especially and I'm so excited about getting to write them but I don't want to rush the chapters before them so they're not as good. Fan fic problems, eh?! Reviews are loved 3**

_Kitty's POV:_

It had been a week or two since I'd last seen Ryder. Of course we had no reason to see each other, I'd just been secretly hoping that I'd run into him one day. I mean those first two days or so, it had seemed like fate that we'd kept running into each other. It was like the universe had wanted us to be together, and then changed its mind or gotten cold feet.

I'd gone back to studying all the time; I wasn't your typical college girl. I didn't go out and get drunk, I didn't socialize much, I just stayed in and read books and worked on my essays, in between dreary shifts at the fast food restaurant. That's where I'd first met Ryder. This was turning out to be a skill of mine, taking any train of thought I had and ending up thinking about him.

This evening I'd been working especially late in the library, it was now around two o'clock in the morning and I decided to give in for the evening. I gathered my stuff and walked back towards my building. Loud dance music blared from numerous blocks of dorms, parties were still raging on with drunken memories being made, only to be forgotten the very next morning. I rounded the last corner to my dorm when I saw a figure sat hunched over next to the entrance, it was probably just some wasted kid who'd lost his keys.

"Hey, do you need to get in?" I asked the figure as I opened the door.

"KITTY?!" The figure shouted back at me. I jumped back in surprise.

"Ryder?! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was… I was looking… looking for you. Some guys… they… they kicked me out though. I was running… yeah running up and down your building shouting your name. Well Kitty and Lara because… you know… I don't know." He slurred his word and was clearly wasted.

"That's… good to know Ryder."

"Alex… my friend… Alex. He's having a party… and I came… I came because I thought I might see… see you. Then you weren't there and I got sad."

"I don't really go to those parties."

"So I tried to drink to forget you… then I don't remember what happened… and then… I remembered I'd dropped you here…. Some kid… let me in and I tried to find you but… I couldn't so I got sad again. "

"I think you need some water… or coffee, or something to sober you. Come on." I gestured for him to get up and follow. He managed to get himself upright, before staggering as he tried to walk forwards.

"Here, let me help you." I hooked his arm round my shoulder. Of course I couldn't do much to support his weight but I could guide his direction, which helped a bit.

"Thanks Kitty… you're one in a million."

"Someone's had a bit too much to drink."

We reached my room, and I pulled out my key and opened the door. Luckily my roommate had gone home for the weekend, so there was no one around. I dumped Ryder on my bed and went in search of some water. I returned to my room with a bottle of water and some bread to soak up the alcohol in his system. He drank the water quickly and ate the bread, although complained about it being plain and boring.

"Hey… thanks again. I'm glad… I got to see you again. You're different… you don't treat me like I'm famous, cause I am… famous."

"Someone has delusions of grandeur when they've been drinking." I paused as I turned around to see him passed out on my bed. Great. Luckily my roommate wouldn't mind me sleeping in her bed, she'd find it amusing that there had actually been a guy sleeping in mine, even if it wasn't after sex.

I awoke the next morning to find my bed empty, with a note pinned to the door.

"_Hey Kitty. I had to go, thank you for the place to crash. I apologize for last night and my appalling state. I should know by now not to mix my drinks! If I can ever do anything for you, or if you ever want to do something, give me a call – Ryder." _He'd written his number underneath and drawn a smiley face next to it. I studied the note for a while, his handwriting was so neat but boy-ish at the same time. I wanted to call him right there but decided against it, putting the note in my organizer before going to find some breakfast.


	6. R: Don't touch her

**A/N: So that last chapter was shorter than I realized so I'll make this one a bit longer for you guys! (and I'll cover his POV for the latter part of the last chapter)**

_Ryder's POV:_

Oh my god. I woke up and my head was pounding… wait, where was I? I was in a girl's college dorm room for sure, but I couldn't piece together my memory. I got up and saw Kitty asleep in the bed opposite mine. Oh no… what had I done? I tried as hard as I could to remember anything from last night, but my mind was just blank. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, thank god I hadn't lost that or I'd be dead. I had the usual hundreds of Twitter notifications from fans who were trying to get me to notice them. I replied to as many as I could but it was impossible to keep up with them all. I had several texts from Alex asking where I was and if I was alive, I had clearly done a runner from the party. The newest text in my inbox was the one that startled me out of lying on the bed. It was from Karen reminding me I had an important meeting with the record label at half ten. I looked at my watch, it was ten past and I was still on the college campus, it would take at least half an hour to get across town to the record label's Ohio office. Crap! I jumped up and pulled on my shoes. Damn, if I didn't have this meeting, I could have spent the day with Kitty. I found some paper on her desk, scrawled a note and pinned it to her door. At least I knew where she lived now, I just prayed she'd call me as I ran out of the dorms and towards the car park, dialing Karen's number as I went, hopefully she could stall the executives for me.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It had now been four days since that morning when I'd woken up in Kitty's dorm room. I hadn't heard from her, which was frustrating, especially as I couldn't remember what I'd said to her in my wasted state. Alex hadn't been able to answer many of my questions, instead telling me a few embarrassing stories of what I'd done whilst at the party before I mysteriously disappeared around one am. My meeting with the record label went all right, despite me being ten minutes late, I had stepped on the gas through town and made it in record time. They had just spoken to me about writing new material for a new album, and reminding me that I was to continue publicly dating Lucy. I had protested but they'd insisted so I'd let it drop, for now. So I was now sat at the mall waiting for Lucy to show up for a public date. I was sitting in my trusted beanie and sunglasses; I didn't want to be recognized until I absolutely had to put up with it. I was half an hour early, so was just sat on one of the benches outside the department store sipping on a cold can of coca cola. It was peaceful in the evening, and we were just going for dinner at one of the restaurants in the food court to make us look normal.

I heard raised voices coming from the fire escape route next to the department store. I just raised my eyebrows as people were known to sneak off down the mostly deserted corridor to make out. So I went back to watching people walk by. My attention was broken as the raised voices started to get louder, before I heard the door bang. I turned round, and my jaw dropped as I saw Kitty arguing with a blonde guy. I watched as she turned to walk away, but he roughly grabbed her arm she tried to leave and pulled her back. As she cowered away, I found myself jumping out of my seat and running over.

"HEY!" I shouted.

Kitty's jaw also dropped as she saw me storming over towards them. I pushed the blonde guy square in the shoulders so he was forced to let go of Kitty's arm as he stumbled backwards. I stepped in between them, towering over the blonde guy, as he must have been a head shorter than me.

"Don't touch her." I growled at him.

"I'll do what I want so mind your own fucking business." The guy snapped back.

"Not if it involves treating this girl like shit, or any girl for that matter. Now Kitty, would you like me to leave?" She shook her head.

"So, I'd take that as a hint for you to leave, _if I were you._" I stepped towards the guy as menacingly as I could. I was never involved in fights so I was hoping that it wouldn't get to that, but I'd definitely take him on if it meant I was defending Kitty. He looked at Kitty, then at me and back at Kitty.

"Not worth it." He snapped before turning on his heels and leaving.

"Hey Kitty, what are you doing with a douchebag like that?" I turned to face her, before noticing tears welling up in her eyes.

"I… I don't know."

"Hey, don't cry! Do you need a ride home?" It felt like my heart was breaking as she looked so broken. She was looking at the floor, with hunched over shoulders, and tears starting to fall down her face. She nodded and I took her hand and led her to my truck. I was about to drive away when I remembered Lucy, shit. I pulled out my phone and texted her that I was feeling ill, and wouldn't be able to make our fake date. I started my truck and drove towards campus. Kitty didn't say much for the duration of the journey. I kept making bad jokes and was practically talking to myself but I saw her lips curl into a smile a few times, which kept me going. I just wanted to keep being the reason for that smile.

We reached campus and I walked her to her door when she finally spoke, "Hey, want to hang out for a bit?" I could hear the caution in her voice, but when I nodded, she smiled properly before opening the door. We found ourselves sitting on her bed talking about how she'd ended up with the blonde douchebag.

"I was really lonely and my friends kept pressuring to me to find a boyfriend. I don't get out much, you see. I caved and went to the mall with Robbie to get them off my backs. I was happy with the kissing but he wanted to go further and I wasn't happy. I'm normally all strong and stubborn…" She must have seen me try to stifle laugh.

"What?"

"I know that first hand, remember when we met and you refused to even tell me your name. What's changed since then?"

"I don't know… it's all been getting to me recently. I suppose I'm just realizing _how _lonely I am." She sighed and played with her fingernails.

"You can call me whenever you want, any time of day if you ever want to talk, or hang out. I'm here. I know I'm a new friend but I'll treat you properly and I'm ridiculously loyal." She smiled at my reply.

"Hey… didn't you say you liked my voice?"

"Yes… I did… why?"

"Well I might give you a little performance of one of my favourite songs to make you feel better." I decided not to tell her that I'd written it myself**.

"Oh. My. God. That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." She laughed but didn't protest. I knew the exact song to sing, I could have easily written about Kitty but I'd written it on tour and it wasn't about anyone in particular.

"_Hey girl, I love to watch you, you're like candy to my eyes. Like a movie that you've seen but you gotta watch just one more time. But that smile you're wearing, it's a beautiful disguise. It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside. You seem so lonely, but you don't have to any more, if you're a heart without a home, a rebel without a cause, if you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore, like a thief in the night, let me steal your heart away. Baby if a reason's what you're looking for, I'll be yours." _

I could see Kitty trying not to grin as I carried on.

"_You need a new sensation, one you've never had before. I got a feeling if I gave you some, you'd probably want some more. Did you know that baby; you're the bluebird in my sky. I only want to make you happy because I love to see you fly."_

"Oh my god."

"_I'll be the raft in the tide, I'll be yours. I'll be in the truth in the lie and what's more, when no-one opens the door, I'll be the hope that you're looking for."_

"You can stop now, I get the idea. I've never heard that song before…"

"Oh… it's an old '70s song." I stuttered.

"Oh, sure. I do love your voice though." She was smiling more now. I moved so I was lying on the bed, and she lay next to me.

"Random question… is your roommate ever here?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"She's visiting her family in North Dakota, she should be home in three days." I just nodded. More silence passed, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Hey… Ryder?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight… for being a friend, I don't have many."

"No problem." I wrapped my arms around her for a hug. I found myself kissing the top of her head automatically. I don't remember much else apart from falling asleep holding her in my arms.

**** - The song is actually Heart Without A Home if you wanted to look it up, it's by the band Westlife. **


	7. K: he sounded genuinely concerned

_**A/N: **_**I don't know if this counts as an adult theme or what but just a heads up that this chapter does get a bit angsty/involves a car crash/hospital. It does get happier from here though! Also involves some strong language towards the end.**

_Kitty's POV:_

It had been a weird and surreal week. I had started off unsure of when I'd next seen Ryder, then he'd turned up wasted at my dorm, slept in my bed, saved me from an aggressive date, and fallen asleep holding me. It'd been such a nice feeling to just be held for once. I was tired of trying to be strong by myself and his arms were certainly strong enough for the both of us that night. I think I could feel myself falling for him though. I couldn't be sure though, I'd never fallen for anyone before. I'd planned to talk about it with my flat mate Rosie as soon as she got back from seeing her family. She'd be so excited as she'd been nagging me for months to find myself a boyfriend. Rosie was one of my closest friends that I had. I didn't make friends easily and she was helping me to overcome that. Only an hour left to go as she was due in at eleven am, I'd texted her to ask her when she'd be home so I could plan the rest of our day.

At twelve, I decided to ring her as she was never late, ever but her phone went straight to voicemail. Another hour and fifteen attempted calls later, I was starting to get worried. It was my twentieth phone call that finally got picked up.

"Thank god! Rosie, I've been so worried."

"Hi… I have some bad news. This is Lima Memorial Hospital. Your friend Rosie has been in a car accident. I don't want to disclose any more details to you over the phone but she should make a full recovery." I felt physically sick as I held the phone to my ear with a shaking hand.

"Can I come see her?"

"Of course dear."

I hung up the phone, found my coat and some money to pay for a cab. It was more expensive than the bus but I just needed to get there quicker. I couldn't face waiting for a bus. I got to the hospital in less than half an hour and quickly found out where Rosie was.

After arguing with the nurses for another half an hour about not being family, I was allowed into see her. She looked so frail and vulnerable lying in a hospital bed, attached to drips and machines. One of her legs was also in plaster. Some of her extended family that lived in Ohio came in a few hours later. Six o'clock rolled round and visiting hours ended and the nurses advised me to go home and get some rest. I reached my dorm and sat on the edge of my bed, and just cried. I'd been bottling it up all afternoon, trying to be strong in front of the people at the hospital. The whole thing had just gotten too much for me to handle. I looked over at Rosie's bed and felt very alone. I didn't think I could face being alone tonight, and before I knew it I was rooting through my organizer trying to find a phone number. I found the note I was looking for, dialed the number and tried to pull myself together.

"Hello?" Ryder's voice managed to cheer me up marginally already.

"… hi" I whispered feebly.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah." I must have sounded pathetic.

"Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes… well no. There was a car accident and Rosie… and… and" The tears started flowing.

"I don't want to be alone right now… and… and you're the only person I could think to call." I managed to say between sobs.

"Sorry, give me a sec Kit… I need to go… no I don't care… talk to my parents about it. No I'm not staying… get out of my way… I don't fucking care!" I could heard him muttering to someone next to him, and he was getting angrier.

"Don't worry babe, I'm on my way." His voice picked up as he clearly put the handset back to his ear before hanging up. I was at a loss as to what to do before he arrived so I put on some sweats and a hoodie, and sat on my bed to wait, and cried sporadically. My eyes were all puffy and red when I heard a knock on the door, it had to be Ryder. I got up, wiped the tears from my eyes and opened the door. He took one look at me before enveloping me in a massive hug, using his hands to rub circles on my back. That just sent me back into hysterical crying mode.

"Hey… shhhh, it's going to be okay. I'm here now." I let him move me backwards so he could close the door. We sat talking about Rosie for a while, and I explained what had happened.

"She's going to be okay though?" He asked towards the end of my story.

"Yes, so I don't know why I'm so upset. I know she's going to be fine but I'm still a wreck."

"Nahhh I reckon it's perfectly natural to feel like that. Are you hungry? I'm sort of hungry. Wanna get takeaway? My treat." He smiled at me.

"Yuh-huh. Pizza though please?"

"What toppings do you want?"

"Pepperoni"

"Fair enough. I'm feeling like ham and pineapple."

"Ham and pineapple?! I thought you said you had incredible taste."

"I do." He feigned being insulted.

"In what world?" He playfully shoved me before getting up to go order the food. It arrived half an hour later and we sat down to eat it. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until it arrived.

"Thanks for this by the way."

"No problem. Oh and before I forget… I brought some films for us to watch." He grinned before getting up to retrieve the bag he'd dumped on the floor when he'd arrived. He pulled out two cases and threw them towards me. I picked them up and turned them over.

"Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider." I read the titles out loud before laughing.

"So which do you want to watch?"

"Both."

"Haha fair enough, then we can decide which is better once and for all."

"We both know Lara will win this hands down."

"She is pretty awesome."

We soon finished the pizza and began watching the films. I felt so comfortable curled up next to Ryder as the movie played on my laptop in front of us. I must have fallen asleep during the second film because when I next opened my eyes, it was dark and all I could hear was Ryder's breathing as he slept next to me. I realized I was thirsty, so got up to get a drink of water. I was returning to the bed when Ryder stirred.

"Kit?" I quite liked this new nickname that he had started to call me. No-one had ever given me a nickname before so I liked the affection it implied.

"Yeah, I was just getting a drink."

"Oh okay." I put the glass of water down on the side table before sliding underneath the covers next to Ryder again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I caught my breath as I felt an incredibly muscled chest behind me.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure" I mumbled sleepily.

"I really like you, please don't leave me, even as a friend." He sounded concerned.

"Why would I leave you? I like you too." I felt his lips kiss my shoulder but he gave no explanation for his bizarre request. I was too sleepy to argue and I soon fell asleep, just before Ryder spoke again trying to explain he was famous.

I woke up before Ryder the next morning. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so I decided to let him sleep. I opened my laptop and opened the local news station's broadcast. There were the usual stories about politics, crime and war before it turned over to the show business section. I never usually listened to the celebrity news, it was not something that interested me and I was about to turn it off when a headline caught my attention.

"_Ryder Lynn abandons girlfriend for a mystery "friend" five minutes before live interview._" My jaw dropped open as a picture of Ryder, _my _Ryder popped onto the screen. Okay, he wasn't _my _Ryder but it felt that way.

"What the FUCK?!" I shouted as I whacked the sleeping body next to me.

"What is going on?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You're FUCKING FAMOUS?!" I screamed at him, he was fully awake now.

"What?! How did you find out?!" I pointed angrily at the screen.

"How did I find out? Maybe why did you not tell me?"

"Shit."

"Is that all you have to say? You didn't once think to tell me that you're famous? I find out through the fucking news?"

"I'm sorry… listen Kit, I tried to tell you. In fact I tried to tell you last night but you fell asleep."

"Bullshit."

"No, it's true! It's why I asked you not to leave me, because I was gonna tell you I'm famous and I thought it might scare you off. You get me in a way that no-one else ever has and it was so nice having someone who didn't know who I was and didn't treat me differently because of my name."

"Well you should have known that I don't care about celebrities or any of that. Besides the interviewer said _girlfriend. _So you're a twat for more reasons than one." I got up and stormed towards the door. Ryder got up and rushed after me.

"No, you don't understand! It's a showmance! We're not actually together, I can't stand her. It's all for publicity."

"That's so fake, it sickens me. I thought you were a genuine person but you're someone completely different to me now. I thought that the Ryder I knew wouldn't go along with something like that."

"Kit, you don't understand… I'm under so much pressure from my managers and label, I have to do what they say." He pleaded with me but I'd had enough. I picked up his bag and threw it at him. I walked to the door and held it open.

"Leave, I don't need to deal with this right now." He looked wounded as he walked out the door, before he turned to face me.

"Please please please Kit, give me another chance. I'll make it up to you. "

I fought back tears as I shook my head.

"Well, just know… I'm not giving up. You don't give up on someone you care about." He replied before turning on his heels and walking towards the exit. I really wanted to believe him but I just couldn't get my head around the whole idea. I returned to my laptop before I searched Ryder's name in Google, I had a lot of research to do into who he really was.


	8. R: that's what makes her special

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story, lovely readers! Your feedback is what's motivating me to write this, plus the fact I love Kyder! Enjoy…**

_Ryder's POV:_

I felt sick, physically sick. Kitty had just kicked me out of her room after she found out who I was. It had been stupid of me not to tell her after knowing her for this long but I had tried a few times and failed. Now she'd found out from the local news station and was really _really _mad at me. I was mad at myself as well. I couldn't face not being friends with the petite blonde, although I'd had a feeling recently that I wanted to be more than just friends with her. It didn't look like that was going to happen though, I needed to fix this and fast. I racked my brains for how to best apologize. I reached my truck and climbed into the cab. I drove home and swung into the driveway to see several paparazzi waiting outside my door, just what I needed. They raced over as they saw me cut the engine and get out the truck. I pushed my way through them as they all shouted at me, trying to get my attention.

"Who's the mystery friend Lynn?"

"Got a secret mistress?"

"Are you cheating on Lucy?"

"Coming out the closet?"

I ignored them as I reached the front door, jamming my key into the lock before slamming the door in the photographers' faces, I was so sick of fame. I turned around to see Karen standing in front of me with her arms crossed, this was not good at all for me.

"Where the hell have you been Ryder?!"

"I was with a friend."

"A friend?! A friend?! You were gone all night!"

"I know."

"Don't even get me started on skipping the interview, what the hell were you thinking? Have you actually lost your mind?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, a friend needed me and I'm sorry I put my friend's needs above doing some stupid publicity, which is more for that cow than me."

"Don't speak about Lucy like that, I know you care about each other."

"Shows how well you know me…" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that attitude."

"By me abandoning her, it has created more publicity than if I had bothered to do it, isn't that a good thing?" I knew I'd won this argument at this point.

"I… I suppose." I just nodded and walked around her to get to the stairs.

"We haven't finished talking about this!"

"Whatever." I snapped back before running up the stairs and taking refuge in my room for the day. My mind went back to trying to think of ways to win Kitty back. I opened my iTunes and clicked play as music often relaxes me and calms me down. I skipped through a few songs before I found one I liked and laid on my bed just staring at the ceiling. A few songs later and I decided to change my playlist, but as I got to the laptop, the lyrics of the current song clicked in my head. They were perfect.

"_I can't promise that I won't be a fool again, but I never had cruel intentions." _

That's when an idea struck me. I got up and raced downstairs, surprising Karen who was sat at the desk working.

"Hey! Karen!"

"Yes Ryder?"

"I'm very sorry that I missed the interview yesterday with Ellen. Do you think you could rearrange it?"

"I… I can try." She was clearly taken aback by my enthusiasm as I was usually so grumpy about having to do publicity related events.

xxxxxxxx

A week had passed and Karen had succeeded at getting me another interview for today. I jumped out of bed and got dressed before going to find some breakfast in the fridge.

"Blimey, you're up early." Karen commented as I walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, I've got something to do before the interview, but don't worry, I'll be there this time." She smiled at me as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I started the truck and headed towards the college campus. My plan had better work. I soon reached the dorms, parked my truck and ran towards the building. I had to wait a bit for someone to let me in behind them but I was soon inside and knocking on Kitty's door. An unfamiliar brunette answered the door. I noticed her crutches and realized it must be Rosie.

"Oh my god, you're Ryder Lynn."

"And you must be Rosie?"

"Oh my god, Ryder Lynn knows my name." I laughed at her reaction, this was what I usually got when I talked to girls and it's what made Kitty so special.

"I really need to talk to Kitty, is she here?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She told me what happened, that was a low blow man. I'm not sure what hole she'd been living in though where she didn't know who _Ryder Lynn _was." Rosie was clearly a fan.

"Thanks… I think. I know I should have told her! Listen, can you do me a favour and get her to watch Ellen tonight at 7pm?"

"I can certainly try, it may not work though, and she's not in that sort of stuff!"

"I've realized. Anyway I've got to go, it was nice to meet you and I hope you're feeling better after the accident."

"Back at you, Ryder Lynn. Thanks." She smiled as she closed the door. I grinned as I walked back to my truck before driving to the studio for a pre-interview meeting.

I was soon sat in a room with Karen, a few of the show's staff and Lucy. She'd managed to wriggle her way into appearing in this interview with me as well.

"Okay Ryder, so you're going to apologize for last week and then explain that you were ill and couldn't appear." I scowled but nodded anyway.

"Then you and Lucy are going to talk about how happy you are together before you plug your new song, got it?"

"Yeah, sure." I muttered under my breath.

xxxxxxxxx

7pm rolled around and I was soon walking out onto the Ellen stage. I felt sick with nerves as I ran through my plan in my head. This had better work, because god knows how this was going to go down with my management, especially with my parents due back from their cruise any day now.

"Hi Ryder, and Lucy." Ellen introduced us live on air.

"Hi Ellen." We replied simultaneously.

"Nawww are you the type of couple that can finish each other's sentences?"

"Yes"

"No" Lucy and I spoke at the same time again, but giving different answers. She glared at me before swiftly turning back to Ellen.

"So Ryder, how come you missed last week's interview? Couldn't handle your love for me? Although I heard rumors that you were ill." Ellen's focus turned to me. This was my chance.

"Actually Ellen, I wasn't ill. A close friend was having a crisis and needed me. I decided to go comfort them instead of appearing here and talking about _Lucy's _music."

"That's why I love interviewing you Lynn, you always speak the truth. I can imagine your manager is going to be having words with you!"

"Oh Ellen, you have no idea."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Lara." I could feel Lucy's eyes burning into me but I didn't care, I'd gone too far now and I couldn't turn back now.

"Lara who?"

"Croft." I grinned.

"Lara Croft?" Ellen smirked.

"Personal joke, sorry babe." I winked at her.

"Hey Ryder, why don't we play them our new song?" Lucy chimed in. Ellen gave me a knowing look when I rolled my eyes at her.

"Actually I had another idea. I have a song that I would like to perform for Lara, if that's okay with you Ellen?"

"Sure." I grinned as I pulled the guitar from beside my chair and started to strum.

"_I know what I'm trying to say, it's on the tip of my tongue. It's like my thoughts have been erased, I talk as if I were dumb… She waited for my speech but the cat got my tongue… I can't promise that I won't be a fool again but I never had cruel intentions." _I glanced over at Lucy who was staring at me with her jaw open but I carried on regardless.

"_She isn't in it for the cash flow, the girl's independent… She only wants to trust me and don't want to fuss me… I never meant to lie to her, the truth wouldn't hurt but I just dig myself into a hole and she goes berserk… if I had a coin for every time, we could be millionaires, but you don't need the diamonds because I got a million ways to show you that I care." _I finished the rest of the song to applause from the studio audience.

"That was lovely Ryder, is it one of your own?"

"Thanks Ellen. No, it isn't. It's a song called Millionaires by the British producer Example, he's brilliant if any of you lot fancy checking him out." I flashed a grin at the studio audience who just screamed.

"Well whoever Lara is, she's very lucky to have you as a friend. Now what about your lovely _girlfriend _who is sitting next to you?" Ellen was clearly trying to steer the conversation towards Lucy and I as a couple.

"Well, I guess she's alright." I playfully nudged her with my elbow, which was received with yet more glares. I managed to quickly move the conversation on, with me and Ellen sharing jokes whilst Lucy sat next to me like a spare part.

"That's all we have time for from Ryder and Lucy, so give them a cheer." We got up and made our way off set.

"What the hell are you playing at Ryder?!" We had barely made it off the set before Lucy was yelling.

"I just answered honestly."

"That's not our deal."

"Yeah, well sucks for you."

"Ryder! Who the hell is this Lara anyway?!"

"Ha, like I'd tell you that."

"But you should, I'm your _girlfriend." _

"Lucy… Listen carefully. You are not my fucking girlfriend, this is fake, remember? Also the world doesn't revolve around you, my world especially, get over it." With that, I stepped around her and made my way out of the studio and made my way home. Part one of my plan was complete, I just hoped Rosie had convinced Kitty to watch the show.


	9. K: he grabbed my hand

**A/N: So I started off with an author's note apologizing as I thought it was going to be a short chapter but it turned out to be just as long as the others. I didn't have many ideas for this chapter but I just started writing and got inspired. I have many more chapters and ideas planned so I'm not going anywhere, I hope you won't be either.**

_Kitty's POV:_

I was still processing the fact that Ryder was famous. I didn't care about fame or anything but I'd never really thought it through until now. I had searched his name into Google once he'd left to find hundreds of pages popping up. He had started his career on YouTube via a drunken karaoke video before getting signed by a label and making his own music. This has taken off incredibly quickly, and he'd even done world tours, all by the time he was twenty. I'd also listened to his songs on YouTube, they were incredibly good and according to Wikipedia, he'd written most of them himself.

I decided to stop looking at his interviews and pictures because it was making me actually miss him and being around him. He had a great sense of humour and I had always enjoyed hanging out with him as a friend. Luckily I also had more important things to be thinking about as Rosie returned home from the hospital, although she had noticed me moping around.

"Hey Kitty, what's up? I've noticed you're acting down most the time. I know you like to be a miserable cow but what gives?" She knew me too well.

"Nothing…"

"Come on, spill!"

"Well… there was a guy."

"A guy?! Oh my god! I'm gone for a week and you meet someone and get upset about them! I'm sorry I wasn't here to advise!" I laughed at her loving reaction.

"Yes… I know, I know."

"So, what happened?" She asked, intrigued.

"Well basically… I met this guy when I was working. He seemed really sweet but I blew him off in my typical bitchy manner. Then the next day I saw him on the campus. That evening I was working and I was walking home in the pouring rain and he drives past and sees me, before giving me a lift back to campus. We then had this great big misunderstanding about being seen and didn't talk for a while. He then shows up wasted at the door rambling on about him not being able to forget about me." I smile at the memory, Ryder was hilarious when he was drunk.

"I wake up the next morning and he's gone, with a note on the door with his number asking me to call him. I didn't call him, god knows why but I went on this date with this guy Robbie." I continued.

"Oh my god, you went out with Robbie?! I've missed so much. I'm sorry, go on…"

"Things turned bad at the mall and he got aggressive but the first guy comes out of no-where and like physically defends me from Robbie. Then we come back here and just hang out. Then, we go our separate ways for a few days but then _someone _gets in a car accident. I came to your side immediately but I was sent home after visiting hours finished. I had a breakdown and called this guy, who comes over straight away and he stayed here, but nothing happened." Rosie had winked at me as I'd finished the story.

"So what's gone wrong here? He sounds amazing for you."

"Well he sort of kept a big secret from me. It wasn't a lie, more an omission of truth but I found out and reacted badly. I don't know how to feel about it."

"I'm intrigued. Also is there a reason you haven't told me his name yet?"

"Yes, the two are connected and I wanted to see how you would react and I wanted you to know the backstory first. Okay, so his big omission of truth… he's famous. Like known worldwide famous. You see I didn't recognize him, which is what he found so attractive about me in the first place. I then found out and went a bit mad."

"He's famous?! Oh my god. You're killing me here… who is it?!"

"Have you heard of Ryder Lynn?"

"RYDER FUCKING LYNN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Okay, Rosie clearly knew who he was.

"Yes…"

"Ryder Lynn?! Oh my god. You're so lucky! He's hot and perfect and so so amazing! I can't believe you were seeing Ryder Lynn and didn't know it!" Rosie carried on like this for most the night as it turns out she was a massive Ryder fan.

xxxxxxxxx

A week or so had passed and I hadn't spoken to Ryder since the big revelation. I'd had a few missed calls from him but I didn't feel like answering or ringing him back. I'd been working late in the library when I'd received a weird text from Rosie summoning me home. Intrigued, I picked up my stuff and made my way back to the dorms.

"Hey, what's so important that I have to come by 7pm?" I asked as I dumped my stuff on my bed.

"Ellen is on and I think we should watch it together as we haven't spent time together in a while."

"That's a lie, we hang out everyday. What's this really about?"

"Okay… Ryder came by earlier. He asked me to get you to watch this show as he's appearing on it."

"Do I really have to?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Kit, we both know you actually did like this guy and he's clearly got something to say. You might as well hear him out and this way, he won't get to see you reaction either."

"I suppose…" She patted the bed next to her and her crutches as I settled down next to her to watch the interview.

We both sat there with open mouths as Ryder and Lucy left the stage. Rosie closed the laptop and turned to face me.

"Oh my god."

"I know right! Now I'm even more confused."

"I think he definitely liked you back. You have to take him back! He clearly made an impact on you and vice versa. He clearly cared about you if he abandoned a live interview for you. It might be nice to see what happens."

"I'll think about it." I got up and sat on my bed, going over the situation in my head.

xxxxxxxxx

It had been another few days and I hadn't heard from Ryder. I was contemplating texting him first but I was unsure of what to say so I'd left it for now. I was now on my way to meet Rosie for dinner to take my mind off of him. She'd told me to dress nicely, which was strange but I'd assumed she just fancied a change from the jeans and hoodies or the sweats.

I was walking towards our meeting spot when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me to the side of the path.

"WHAT THE…?" I started shouting before I spun round to see Ryder standing behind me.

"Hey." He whispered in an incredibly hot, low voice.

"Couldn't you just walk up to me and say that instead of giving me a heart attack?!" He chuckled as I regained my breath.

"That wouldn't be nearly as fun. Now you're coming with me this evening, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I'm actually going to meet Rosie so I can't."

"Rosie's in on it, silly." I looked down at my "nice" clothes and it all clicked into place.

"I can't believe you're in cahoots with my roommate. I'm going to be having words with her when I get back!"

"Awww don't blame her, I mean I am very persuasive as _the _Ryder Lynn."

"Only if you're a fan I guess."

"Ouch, and you're not?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well let me help you make up your mind." He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me towards the car park. At first I resisted but as I remembered all the times I'd thought and fantasized about what would happen if I saw him again, I relented and let him pull me towards his truck.

**A/N: I have been looking forward to writing the next chapter so hopefully it'll be a good one. Teaser: **_**it may be their first date… sort of thing :D**_


	10. R: i half expected her to say no

**A/N: So I've been incredibly busy recently but here's the next chapter for this story! Please keep reviewing as I love reading them :D**

_Ryder's POV:_

My surprise had worked out perfectly. Rosie had managed to convince Kitty to watch the show, and had agreed to help me plan a surprise for her. It helped that Rosie was a massive fan of mine so she was quite easy to persuade. I led Kitty towards my truck, before opening the door and helping her in.

"What a gentleman you are." She commented as I closed the door behind her.

"I do try." I grinned back, before walking round to the other side and climbing into the driver's side. I started up the engine before reversing out of the parking spot and heading towards the highway.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

"Awww please tell me."

"Nahhh, don't wanna."

"Well I'm not going to talk to you then." Kitty rolled her eyes and she turned to face the window. True to her word, she didn't say anything else for the rest of the car ride. We headed out of town and it was about twenty minutes before we reached our destination. Kitty looked around as I helped her out of the car again, taking in the wooded area surrounding us.

"Where are we?"

"One of my favourite spots in the whole world."

"Which is where?"

"You'll see." I grabbed a picnic basket out of the back of the truck with one hand and then took one of Kitty's hands with the other. We walked along the wooded path until we came across a clearing next to a lake. I love nature as it was so peaceful and quiet, and trees don't care if you're famous so I can just get away from it all. I laid out a blanket as we both sat down next to each other.

"How have you been?" It was a shit conversation starter but I didn't really care.

"Not great. I didn't appreciate finding out from a news station that you're famous. Now you've kidnapped me and taken me somewhere I can't avoid you so it's time to start talking." She didn't sound happy.

"I'm not actually sure I ever apologized for not telling you so I'm sorry, truly sorry. If you really want to leave, just say and I'll take you home and you won't have to see me again." I really hoped that she wouldn't pick that option.

"I… I don't want that but I do want you to explain your side of the story."

"Good, because I don't want that either. Right… okay. I suppose that's fair. Well I met this beautiful girl in a fast food restaurant one day." I could see her struggling to hide a smile as she blushed.

"I had just come back from tour and I was tired and lonely when she got into an argument with a certain _fake girlfriend _of mine. She didn't back down though, which made me admire her for not backing down, although it turns out she might have just been incredibly stubborn… I ordered some food and tried to make conversation with her but she wouldn't even tell me her name. Now you have to understand, that _never ever _happens to me. Girls literally scream my name and chase me down the street in certain cities. It was so surreal to meet a girl my age who had no idea who I was. Then I saw you a few times in very short succession, if you remember?"

"Yeah, it was weird that we kept running into each other."

"Well I was planning on telling you about my fame but I just found it so nice to have someone who didn't judge me for who I was."

"I wouldn't have judged you anyway." She whispered softly.

"Yeah, I know that now. Then the whole drunk incident happened and I left my number on your board. I was actually rushing to a record label meeting, or else I would have stayed with you all day."

"Actually now that you mention it, I think you did tell me you were famous when you were wasted but I dismissed it as "delusions of grandeur."" She replied.

"That was a fair assumption to be honest. Anyway, after that I started liking you more and more and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I knew you were going to find out eventually but it got harder and harder to tell you. Then Rosie got in that car accident and you sounded so upset so I bailed on Lucy and that Ellen interview."

"Yeah, I can't believe you did that."

"I got into so much trouble with my managers but it was worth it. But because of that stunt, it got me onto the news and then you found out and punched me whilst I was sleeping. I reckon I had a bruise from that." I pouted at her.

"Oh well, you deserved it." She grinned back.

"So am I forgiven?" I tried to do my best puppy dog eyes at her.

"Not completely but I don't want to leave."

"That's a start. Let's eat some food then." I started unpacking the picnic basket I had prepared and handed her some sandwiches.

"Peanut butter, my favourite! How did you know?" I just grinned back at her.

"Oh right… Rosie." She realized as she said it.

xxxxxxxxx

We had finished our picnic and were now standing on the wooden jetty by the lake.

"Hey, wanna hear a song?" I suggested.

"Sure."

"_J-J-J JB_"

"Seriously?!" She asked as I laughed before carrying on.

"_Now I can see ya girl, you ain't gotta say nothin'… I feel the chemistry. Yeah, you feelin' me? Seen you a couple times, had a couple conversations. Since you been on my mind, had a couple observations. Like you a fly chick, you could be my chick... Just keep it quiet, keep it on the hush, and what we do keep it just between us. I don't wanna see you tweet about me cause the only people that should know is you and me. So baby, I know that you're cool with rockin' with me but I can't have you telling everybody that you got me all twisted with your lips like this."_

"Are you actually being serious right now?" I nodded at her before continuing.

"_So are you going to kiss, kiss and tell? Are you going to kiss and tell? So tell me are you going to kiss me and tell everybody… It's confidential, no one has to do with it. Just you and me, girl. Tellin' will ruin it. Don't need that TMZ all in our privacy." _At that moment I had turned to face the lake, which was a mistake. I felt her body against mine as she shoved me forwards and sent me flying into the lake.

"Hey I was actually joking!" I said as I swam towards the jetty again.

"Maybe I knew that… maybe I didn't." She called as she ran towards the picnic stuff. Luckily my height and build meant that I caught up to her before she got there. I grabbed her by the waist and carried her back towards the lake with her squealing and trying to release herself from my grip.

"If you wanted to go swimming so bad, you should have just said." I grinned as I threw her into the lake before jumping in after her. She tried to swim away from me but I was too fast and soon caught up to her. I grabbed her waist and turned her to face me. Initially she pulled against me and struggled as she pretended to be mad but she soon gave in and threw her hands around my neck.

"Hey listen Wilde, I really do like you. I'd like to be more than friends. Is there any chance you feel the same?" I looked down at the water, half expecting her to say no when I suddenly felt her lips meet mine. I was slightly taken aback at first but soon kissed her back with my arms pulling her closer towards me. This night couldn't get any better.


End file.
